Entre rêve et réalité
by Celine Alba
Summary: Red met tout en oeuvre pour éliminer celui qui veut tuer Elisabeth. Avec l'aide de Cooper et de Ressler, il la planque à la campagne. Et là... Spoiler 2x03
1. Chapter 1

ENTRE REVE ET REALITE

Rejetant avec force ses draps, Elisabeth secoua la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait subitement d'avoir de tels fantasmes ? En regardant sa montre, elle vit qu'il était à peine 1h du matin.

Elle se leva et, ainsi qu'elle le faisait tous les jours depuis qu'elle avait trouvé refuge dans ce motel, elle contempla les photos collées sur le mur. En gros, au milieu, celles de Red trônaient avec fierté et élégance. Fierté et élégance…

Merde quoi, il était assez vieux pour être son père ! Et peut-être l'était-il ! Elle était suffisamment lucide pour s'être aperçue qu'elle avait changé depuis un an. Outre la trahison de celui qu'elle avait pris pour son mari, il y avait l'omniprésence de Red, cet homme mystérieux. Il influençait forcément son jugement et l'amenait lentement et sûrement à davantage penser comme lui que comme Ressler ou n'importe quel autre agent fédéral était sensé le faire.

Elle passa plus de temps que d'ordinaire sur la photo centrale de Red.

- Red, qui êtes-vous si vous n'êtes pas mon père ? Que me voulez-vous ? Et moi, qu'est-ce que je veux vraiment ?

Un bruit à l'extérieur la fit se retourner. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir et c'est là que la vitre vola en éclats. Elle se baissa par réflexe et attendit la suite, sûre que d'autres tirs allaient fuser. Elle n'avait pas tort. La chambre fut criblée de balles pendant 6 longues minutes durant lesquelles elle chercha différents refuges. Rampant de la sous-fenêtre à son lit, elle se glissa d'abord dessous, puis de là, elle gagna en plusieurs étapes la salle de bains dont la porte s'ouvrit grâce à un nouveau tir sur le gond. Là, elle sauta dans la baignoire et attendit qu'on vienne l'achever…ou la sauver. Hélas, son téléphone portable était resté sur sa table de chevet et, vu l'état de celle-ci, il n'avait pas du survivre lui non plus.

Les balles cessèrent de tout fracasser sur leur passage et elle eut l'optimiste pensée que c'en était fini quand des bruits de pas dans la chambre lui rappelèrent sa position pour le moins précaire.

Elle ferma les yeux. Pur réflexe. Elle sentit une main qui la tirait de la baignoire et n'osa pas rouvrir les paupières de suite. Elle attendit juste de sentir un parfum familier et d'être collée à un torse définitivement masculin pour le faire.

- Alors, Lizzie, on se fait encore des amis dans le voisinage ?

- Red !

- Je vais vous conduire à l'hôpital, Lizzie.

- Quoi ?

- Les éclats de verre…vous en avez partout. Ils vont vous enlever ça rapidement, vous faire des points si nécessaire et si vous avez besoin de chirurgie plastique ensuite, appelez-moi ! J'ai de bons contacts dans le domaine.

Elle refit lentement surface et se vit dans un bout de miroir, totalement abandonnée dans les bras de l'homme sur qui elle venait de fantasmer. Elle devait encore rêver, à coups sûrs.

- Que faites-vous ici, Red ?

- En dehors de vous sauver la vie ? Eh bien, je passais dans le coin, j'ai vu de la lumière, puis de plus en plus de lumière et je me suis invité.

- Red…s'il vous plait, j'ai mal à la tête !

- Ah les femmes et leurs migraines… !

Il vit qu'elle ne se sentait pas au mieux et la porta à l'extérieur où sa limousine l'attendait. Il l'allongea sur la banquette arrière et entreprit d'ôter les bouts de verre qu'elle avait de plantés sur le cuir chevelu. Les rêves étaient-ils physiquement douloureux et sensuellement prodigieux ? Parce que sa tête lui faisait mal mais son corps en contact avec celui de Red réagissait autrement.

- Vous êtes réel ?

- Pour autant que je le sache, oui. Pourquoi, vous rêvez souvent de moi, Lizzie ?

Et voilà ! Autant pour les fantasmes !

- Je fais des tas de cauchemars et vous y êtes toujours.

- Il faudra que ça change un jour.

- Parce que vous allez me dire que vous êtes un homme bon et juste et que vous ne me voulez que du bien, c'est ça ?

- Lizzie…

- Que faisiez-vous ici, Red, pour la dernière fois ?

- Je vous sauvais la vie.

- Comment avez-vu su ?

- Je vous l'ai dit. Je passais par là et…

- Pourriez-vous, juste ce soir, avoir pitié de moi et me dire rapidement ce qu'il en est ?

- Je venais vous voir pour vous parler.

- De quoi ?

- De Caïn.

- Qui ?

- Il se fait appeler ainsi depuis qu'il a tué son frère.

- Charmant.

- Donc, je venais vous en parler quand j'ai vu qu'on tirait sur votre chambre.

- Comment saviez-vous où j'étais ?

- Je sais tout de vous, Lizzie. Toujours.

- Vous me faites surveiller ?

- Question stupide.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

- Pour vous sauver, quand c'est nécessaire.

- Depuis que je vous connais, je n'ai jamais été autant en danger.

- Je sais et c'est pourquoi je veille sur vous.

- Comme un père sur sa fille.

- Lizzie, pour la énième fois, je ne suis pas votre père.

- Vous pourriez l'être. Ca concorderait parfaitement avec tout ce que je sais.

- Mais pas avec tout ce que vous ignorez.

Elle se mit en rogne.

- Quand allez-vous enfin vous décider à m'en parler ? Quand ?

- Le jour où vous serez prête à tout entendre. Ecoutez, pour l'instant, vous allez vous faire soigner. Après on va reparler de Caïn et après…

- Après vous me mettrez sur une nouvelle piste et je finirai peu à peu par devenir comme vous.

- Non. Pas comme moi. Ne devenez jamais comme moi. Vous serez bien meilleure un jour. Pas maintenant.

Et il disparut, la laissant seule dans cette limousine qui la déposa dans un hôpital d'où elle appela Ressler.

On la mit dans une chambre pour la nuit et elle s'endormit. 4h plus tard, elle se réveillait en sursaut avec une impression de déjà vu. Toujours le même fantasme. Elle pensa de suite : « PA-THE-TI-QUE ! Elisabeth Keen, 31 ans, fantasme sur Raymond Reddington, 53 ans. Brillant. Pas à dire, brillant ! Et pourquoi pas Ressler ? Lui, c'est à ta portée, pas choquant, normal et il est séduisant, bien foutu, sans mystère insoluble sur un passé trouble, sans trop de surprises hélas non plus. ». Aussi, pour sa santé mentale, elle se résolut à observer son équipier avec plus d'attention. Elle se regarda dans la glace et fit une grimace en voyant tous les pansements qui ornaient son visage. Si jamais elle avait des cicatrices, quelqu'un allait payer ! Elle se rappela de ce que lui avait Red à propos de la chirurgie plastique et sourit.

Non, elle devait penser à Donald. Don. Ressler, quoi ! Lequel arriva vers 8h dans sa chambre et l'emmena vers le QG. Harold Cooper l'y attendait.

- Agent Keen !

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Je vois que vous allez bien. Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je crains de n'avoir pas tout compris.

- Pour ce que nous en savons pour l'instant, celui qui vous a pris pour cible s'appelait Gavin Hassler et occupait la chambre face à la vôtre.

- Brun, la trentaine, sportif ?

- Ca correspond, oui.

- Je l'ai croisé ces jours-ci et je pensais qu'il me surveillait. Je l'ai même apostrophé de façon un peu…euh…peu courtoise et j'ai fouillé son sac quand il a prétendu faire du sport.

- Il n'en fera plus.

- Je vois. Red ?

- Il ne laissera jamais personne vous faire de mal.

- Et il nettoie derrière, c'est ça ?

- Il nous évite bien des ennuis, parfois.

- A vous entendre, on le croirait revenu dans les bonnes grâces du service et on en oublierait presque ses coupables et illégales occupations.

- Nous n'oublions pas, agent Keen mais depuis un an, il nous aide quand même souvent, vous ne pouvez pas le nier.

- Il nous aide à servir ses propres intérêts, oui !

- C'est probable mais les comptes seront réglés à la fin. En attendant, vous allez être mise sous la protection du FBI.

- Je suis du FBI, monsieur !

- Alors vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'on vous trouve une planque sûre et que l'agent Ressler y demeure avec vous. N'est-ce pas ?

- Mais, monsieur…

- Elisabeth, on a essayé de vous tuer, cette nuit. Il y a fort à parier qu'Hassler n'agissait pas pour son propre compte et donc, la personne qui veut votre mort va sans doute recommencer.

- Monsieur, Red m'a parlé d'un certain Caïn.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je ne le sais pas encore. Red doit me recontacter pour m'en dire plus. Or, si je suis dans une planque…

- Red vous y trouvera. Dites, vous n'aviez jamais vu Hassler avant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non monsieur.

- Bien.

S'adressant à Ressler :

- Emmenez l'agent Keen avec vous là où je vous ai dit. Et ne la laissez pas vous fausser compagnie, Ressler !

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, monsieur.

- Menottez-la si besoin.

- Hey ! Je suis là, je vous signale.

- Justement. Vous êtes témoin de l'ordre que je viens de donner à votre équipier.

Elle haussa les épaules et partit avec Donald.

Plus d'une heure après, ils avaient quitté la ville et parvenaient dans une vaste campagne.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- En Pennsylvanie, du côté de Gettysburg.

- C'est la région des Amish, non ?

- Il y en a quelques-uns, en effet.

- C'est là que nous allons, chez des Amish ?

La remarque le fit sourire.

- Non. On ne rejoue pas « Witness ».

- Tant mieux car moi, sans électricité…

Il ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il détourna un instant les yeux de la route pour la regarder. En dépit des pansements qui ornaient son visage, elle restait belle. C'était d'ailleurs la première chose qu'il remarqua quand il la rencontra. Mais à l'époque, elle était mariée et lui-même…bref. Désormais, ils étaient seuls tous les deux et le resteraient quelques temps dans cette ferme isolée.

Il prit une allée de terre qui semblait ne mener nulle part, et au détour d'un virage, s'arrêta.

- Vous venez avec moi ?

- Où ça ?

- J'ai besoin de vous pour dégager l'entrée.

- Quelle entrée ?

- Elisabeth, s'il vous plait…

Elle lui fit un sourire (à tomber, le sourire !) et descendit de la voiture. Il en fit de même en soufflant.

Puis il commença à dégager avec précaution des branchages et autres ronces. Elle regardait la scène avec stupéfaction.

- On fait quoi, là ?

- On dégage le passage. Vous voulez bien me donner un coup de main ?

- Ah parce qu'il y a un truc, là derrière ?

- Un chemin.

- Oh…

Elle se baissa et consentit enfin à l'aider. 5 minutes plus tard, le chemin apparaissait. Ils dégagèrent le plus possible afin de ne pas laisser de trace avec la voiture, remontèrent à bord et avancèrent un peu avant de s'arrêter de nouveau et de remettre tout ce qu'ils avaient enlevé. Ni vu, ni connu.

Le chemin serpentait au milieu d'une forêt de chênes, d'érables et de prunus, typiques de la région. Et après ce qu'il sembla être une éternité à Elisabeth, ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison perdue dans une immense prairie.

Là, Elisabeth éclata de rire.

- Ca vous fait rire ?

- La famille Ingalls s'installe !

Il regarda autour de lui et se joignit au rire d'Elisabeth.

Soudain, elle fut prise de panique.

- Donald, je n'ai rien pour me changer, pas de valise, pas…

- Ne vous en faites pas, tout est prévu. Un agent est passé au motel et chez vous pendant que vous étiez à l'hôpital et toutes vos affaires sont dans le coffre.

- Le patron a pensé à tout, hein ?

- Lui, je ne sais pas mais c'est moi qui y ait pensé.

- Vous êtes un amour !

- Je sais.

Et il lui fit ce qu'il ne faisait jamais : un clin d'œil ! Donald Ressler avait donc de l'humour…intéressant, pensa-t-elle…intéressant.

Ils sortirent leurs sacs du coffre en entrèrent dans la maison. Propre comme un sou neuf.

Elle fit le tour du propriétaire pendant que Donald allumait la cheminée du salon.

2 chambres étaient séparées par une salle de bain dotée d'une baignoire et d'un lavabo. La cuisine était bien aménagée et, en ouvrant les différents placards et le frigidaire, Elisabeth constata qu'ils avaient assez de vivres pour tenir plusieurs mois ! Enfin, il y avait ce salon avec une cheminée, une grande table campagnarde, 4 chaises, un buffet bas, une table basse et un canapé d'angle. Et une télévision ! Ouf !

- C'est charmant.

- Quoi donc ?

- Pas vous, la maison !

- Je ne suis pas charmant ?

- Donald, contentez-vous d'allumer le feu, pas moi !

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Voilà, c'est fait. Alors, vous voulez faire quoi maintenant ?

- J'hésite entre le shopping dans la rue, aller à la salle de sport ou me louer un film.

- Pour le shopping, on pourrait aller chercher de quoi manger, ce qui vous ferait faire du sport.

- Il y a un jardin, dans le coin ?

- Juste derrière la maison, oui.

Il n'avait pas sitôt fini sa phrase qu'elle était sortie en courant. Il la suivit en riant.

- Un potager ! On se fait une vraie soupe de légumes frais pour ce soir ?

- Vous cuisinez ?

- Ca peut m'arriver mais à dire vrai, une soupe n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus compliqué à faire. Il faut juste du temps…et je crois que nous en avons à revendre !

- D'accord pour la soupe. Vous savez quoi prendre comme légumes ?

- Naturellement. Pas vous ?

- Je suis un gars de la ville, moi.

- Durant notre séjour ici, je vais vous apprendre les joies de la vie simple, à la campagne, à manger ce qu'on cultive et à respirer autre chose que les pots d'échappement.

- Mary, sortez du corps d'Elisabeth Keen !

Elle rit de bon cœur, appréciant à sa juste valeur le nouvel aspect de la personnalité de son équipier. Il n'était pas aussi sérieux qu'elle le pensait. Bien, bien.

Ils ramassèrent des poireaux, des carottes, des pommes de terre, un navet, deux oignons et une branche de céleris.

Il était à peine midi…De retour à la maison, elle mit les légumes dans le frigo et alla se changer. Elle troqua son pantalon de travail couvert de terre, son pull blanc maculé de traces noirâtres pour un jean et un pull noir. Donald, de son côté, en faisait de même et pour les mêmes raisons, son costume ayant mal vécu le séjour dans le potager.

Il fut prêt avant elle et leur servit deux verres de vin qu'il déposa sur la table basse. Quand il l'entendit revenir, il lui tendit son verre.

- Je me suis dit que cela ne vous ferait pas de mal après les dernières heures que vous venez de vivre.

- Merci, Donald, c'est gentil.

- Vous venez profiter du feu ?

- Avec joie.

Ils prirent place sur le canapé et sirotèrent leur vin en silence. Jusqu'à ce que le téléphone d'Elisabeth – qui avait miraculeusement survécu à la fusillade du motel – sonne.

- Elisabeth Keen.

- Lizzie. Alors, la maison vous plait ?

- Red, ne me dites pas…

- C'est mon refuge, Lizzie. Personne n'en connait l'existence en dehors de Dembe, vous, Donald et Harold.

- J'avoue que personne n'aurait l'idée de trouver cet endroit, même en le cherchant.

- Il est même invisible aux satellites.

- Je ne vous demanderai pas comment…Bon, je suppose que vous m'appelez pour me parler de Caïn.

- Non, j'en ai déjà parlé à Harold. Vous et Donald n'êtes pas sur l'affaire. Pas sur celle-ci du moins.

- Sur laquelle sommes-nous alors ?

- La vôtre. Nous devons rapidement trouver celui qui veut votre peau.

- Je suis d'accord mais Don et moi sommes coincés ici, je vous le rappelle.

- Ce qui ne vous empêche pas de réfléchir, pour autant que je sache !

- Certes.

- Le type du motel, cette nuit, est un tueur à gages, Lizzie.

- Vous pensez que Berlin est derrière tout ça ?

- Possible mais je ne crois pas. Je pensais davantage à Tom.

- Sauf que Tom n'a jamais voulu me tuer, Red.

A suivre !


	2. Chapter 2

- Il a peut-être changé de tactique pour m'avoir.

- Ca, je ne doute pas qu'il vous en veuille à mort ! Mais, honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il soit derrière tout ça. Tom n'aurait pas engagé un tueur à gages, contrairement à Berlin.

- Je vais creuser pour voir ce que je trouve. Lizzie, je passerai demain voir si tout va bien ou si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- D'accord Red. Et n'hésitez surtout pas à me tenir au courant, hein ?

- Cela va de soi.

- Oui, oui.

Il raccrocha, la laissant très pensive.

- Vous pensez vraiment que Berlin est derrière tout ça ?

- Qui d'autre ?

- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait que des amis depuis l'an dernier. Et n'importe qui voudrait anéantir Red commencerait par vous supprimer.

- Ce qui m'ennuie c'est que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi il tient tant à moi. Il prétend n'être pas mon père. Alors pourquoi ?

- Liz…Raymond Reddington est aussi un homme. Et un homme qui aime les jolies femmes.

- Et que les femmes semblent apprécier également.

- Donc, un homme normal, avec de l'argent, et qui vous trouve belle. Ca vous parait plausible ?

- Allons, Don, il se comporte moins comme un amant que comme un père avec moi. Et rien ne dit qu'il me trouve belle.

- Croyez-moi, il le pense.

Cela n'allait pas arranger ses petits soucis de fantasmes, tout ça. Désireuse de changer de sujet, elle regarda Donald.

- Et vous ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous me trouvez comment ?

- Très belle. Mais n'essayez pas de m'allumer, agent Keen !

- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes ignifugé ?

- Non mais pas encore prêt à…

Retrouvant son sérieux et ses réflexes de psy, elle réalisa que son partenaire était plus fragile qu'elle. A priori du moins.

- Vous voulez en parler ?

- A quoi bon ? En parler ne changera rien. Elle est morte dans mes bras et je n'ai pas pu la sauver. Point. Maintenant, je dois vivre avec ça.

- En parler permet d'enlever un poids.

- Vous le faites, vous ? Vous parlez de ce que vous a fait Tom ? De ce mariage qui n'en fut pas un ? De vos sentiments qui ont été souillés par des années de mensonges ?

- J'en ai parlé…

- A Red ?

- Oui.

- Je sens que vous êtes beaucoup plus attachée à cet homme que vous ne le prétendez, Liz.

- Il me fait tourner en bourrique, m'agace prodigieusement, me donne souvent l'envie de lui coller une balle dans la tête et vous trouvez que je lui suis attachée ?

- C'est une technique de séduction qui a fait ses preuves et qui provoque d'abord chez l'autre un rejet systématique.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous spécialiste des relations hommes-femmes ?

- Je vous observe et j'ai vu que vous étiez jalouse de Tamar Katzman.

- Vous êtes têtu !

- Avouez !

- Je me méfie d'elle, c'est tout. Et j'ai faim. Vous voulez manger quoi ?

- Vous changez de sujet, Liz. En bonne psy, vous savez ce que cela signifie ?

- Que j'ai faim et que cette discussion m'ennuie. Alors, sandwichs ou autre chose ?

Il sourit. Il savait qu'il avait touché une corde sensible en la questionnant sur son attachement à Red.

- Qu'y a-t-il de bon dans le frigo ?

- Allez voir par vous-même !

- Je vous fais confiance.

- Vous ne devriez peut-être pas. Je pourrais vous rendre malade et en profiter pour m'échapper.

- Et vous iriez où ? Allons, vous n'êtes pas stupide. Ici, vous êtes en sécurité. Donc, à moins que ma compagnie vous dérange…

- Ca ira mais seulement si vous évitez de me reparler de cette pseudo jalousie. Et, autre chose, on pourrait parler d'autre chose que de Red ?

- Bien sûr !

Elle se leva et alla vers la cuisine. Elle sortit deux steaks hachés, de la moutarde et du ketch-up du frigo, des oignons du congélateur et du pain spécial hamburgers du placard.

- Hamburgers maison, ça vous convient ?

- Ce sera parfait.

- Dites, ça vous ennuierait beaucoup de mettre les steaks à cuire pendant que je vais chercher de la salade au jardin ?

- Non, avec plaisir. Je m'occupe des hamburgers et vous de la salade.

- Vous savez cuisiner des hamburgers, agent Ressler ?

- Et des tas d'autres choses aussi. Si vous êtes gentille, je vous ferai un bon petit plat.

Elle sortit en souriant. Décidément, cet homme se révélait étonnant. Elle en avait appris plus sur lui en quelques heures qu'en un an.

Ils déjeunèrent en regardant les informations télévisées. Il n'était pas fait mention de la fusillade du motel. Evidemment.

- Vous ne mentiez pas, Don. Vous vous en sortez bien en cuisine. Vous avez rajouté quoi dans les hamburgers ?

- Ca vous a plu ?

- Beaucoup, oui mais c'était quoi ?

- Secret.

- Allez, soyez chic, je ne le répéterai à personne !

- Non, non, c'est un secret familial. Pas la peine d'insister.

- Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me coucher. Une petite sieste ne me fera pas de mal.

- Bonne idée ! Je pense que je m'y adonner aussi. La nuit fut courte.

- Et mouvementée.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- A tout à l'heure !

Il ne répondit pas mais lui sourit.

Elle se déshabilla, gardant seulement sa culotte, enfila un tee-shirt à la hâte, alla se laver les dents et revint se glisser sous les draps. Etait-ce la chambre de Red ?

Mettant sa tête sous l'oreiller, elle s'obligea à ne plus penser. Sinon à Donald. Elle l'entendit justement ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Elle sortit la tête de dessous l'oreiller et tendit l'oreille. Il venait de passer lui aussi dans la salle de bains dont la porte vers sa propre chambre n'était pas totalement fermée. De là où elle était, elle le voyait se laver les dents puis enlever son pantalon et son tee-shirt, ne gardant qu'un boxer noir. Vraiment, mais alors vraiment bien foutu, l'agent Ressler ! Elle frissonna en s'imaginant faire l'amour avec lui et exhala un soupir suffisamment bruyant pour que Don tourne la tête et la surprenne en train de le mâter.

- Le spectacle vous plaît, Liz ?

- Vos costumes ne vous mettent pas en valeur, Don.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre et s'appuya sur le chambranle.

- Et donc ?

- Vous êtes très bien fait de votre personne.

- Je vous plais ?

- J'aurais besoin de vous voir de plus près mais a priori, je dirais que vous êtes à mon goût, oui.

- Je peux m'approcher, si vous voulez.

- Je n'osais vous le demander.

Il s'approcha et la laissa le toiser de bas en haut et de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sans pudeur sur le boxer. Elle se releva et s'assit contre son oreiller sans cesser de le regarder.

- Liz, si vous continuez à me regarder comme ça…

- Comment ça ?

- Vous le savez très bien.

- Cela vous gêne ?

- Non, c'est flatteur mais…

- Mais vous n'êtes pas prêt, c'est ça ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. Ecoutez…

Il se tut en croisant son regard. Elle avait envie de lui, c'était manifeste. Son corps réagit aussitôt à ce regard enflammé, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Vous vouliez dire quoi, Don ?

- Je ne suis pas de marbre, Liz.

- Je vois ça.

- Et si nous…

- Si nous quoi ? Si nous faisons l'amour ? Et alors, il se passera quoi ?

- Nous travaillons ensemble.

- Et ? Aucun règlement ne nous interdit de coucher ensemble. Vous avez peur que nos relations de travail en pâtissent ensuite ?

- Oui.

- Don, je ne vous parle pas d'une histoire romantique mais d'un désir évident que nous ressentons tous les deux. Nous pouvons très bien faire l'amour et travailler ensemble.

- Pas de prise de tête ? Pas d'engagement ?

- Sûrement pas ! C'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin. Et vous aussi.

Elle avait du le convaincre suffisamment car il écarta le drap qui la couvrait pour la regarder à son tour.

- Vous êtes trop vêtue.

- Vous devez pouvoir arranger cela…

Il se glissa à ses côtés et souleva son tee-shirt pour découvrir sa poitrine dénudée.

- Pas de soutien-gorge ?

- Jamais pour dormir.

- Bien.

Il se pencha vers elle et, timidement tout d'abord, l'embrassa. Elle se redressa légèrement pour qu'il finisse de lui ôter le tee-shirt et colla sa poitrine contre son torse. Il l'embrassa cette fois totalement. En elle-même, elle reconnut qu'il embrassait sacrément bien ! Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que sa langue était fougueuse. Ils s'allongèrent. Dès lors, leurs mains découvrirent le corps de l'autre, dans les moindres parcelles, une culotte et un boxer furent rapidement envoyés au tapis et ils firent l'amour, longuement, pleinement. Oui, Don était un bon amant. Avec lui, elle avait de nouveau l'impression d'être une femme à part entière et ce sentiment l'emplissait d'un bien être apaisant. Oublié ce que lui avait fait Tom ! Oubliés ses fantasmes sur Red ! Là, elle était une femme comblée par un homme, un vrai, un réel.

- Voilà ce qu'on appelle une sieste crapuleuse.

- Tu aurais préféré dormir ?

- Non, certainement pas ! Tu es merveilleuse, Liz.

- Je dois avouer que tu te défends très bien aussi. Mieux que bien.

- Si je m'étais attendu à ça…

- Quoi ? Tu croyais que j'étais insensible à tes charmes virils ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu me voyais sous cet angle, oui.

- Petite confidence : je t'ai toujours vu sous cet angle, Don. Seulement…

- Oui, je sais. Alors, confidence pour confidence : j'ai toujours eu envie de toi, Liz. Seulement…

- Et bien, voilà ! Maintenant, nous savons ! Et faire l'amour avec toi, c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps. Je me sens à nouveau pleinement femme, désirée et comblée.

- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi.

Elle se blottit contre lui et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Vers 16h30, le téléphone de Liz les réveilla.

- Allô ?

- Lizzie.

Donald la sentit se raidir.

- Red ! Encore ! Du nouveau ?

- Vous m'avez l'air endormi.

- J'étais en pleine sieste.

- Pardon de vous avoir réveillée. Bon, j'ai des choses à vous dire mais là, je suis un peu occupé. Donc, pour faire court, ni Tom ni Berlin ne sont responsables de la fusillade.

- Alors qui ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, Lizzie mais j'ai une ou deux pistes.

- Vous êtes vraiment sûr que Berlin n'y est pour rien ?

- Absolument. Il veut me ruiner, certes, mais n'a jamais eu l'intention de s'en prendre à vous. L'expérience avec mon ex-femme lui a visiblement suffit.

- Je vois. Et vous en êtes où avec Caïn ?

- C'est une des pistes que je suis en train de suivre.

- Donc, ce type que je ne connais pas aurait pu vouloir me supprimer ?

- Je crois que vous le connaissez, justement, Lizzie.

- Comment ?

- Vous vous souvenez de l'époque où vous avez fait un stage dans un hôpital psychiatrique ?

- C'était pendant mes études, oui.

- Est-ce qu'un patient du nom de Steven Calaway vous dit quelque chose ?

- Non. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Pourquoi ?

- Ah, désolé, je dois vous laisser. Demandez à Harold des précisions sur ce Calaway. Et donnez mon bonjour à Donald !

Avant même qu'elle ait pu dire ouf, il avait raccroché. Du Red tout craché !

- Alors ?

- Je dois appeler Cooper.

- Maintenant ?

- Tu avais autre chose en tête ?

- Eh bien…

Il passa une main entre les jambes de Liz et lui montra ce qu'il avait précisément en tête.

- Cooper peut attendre, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je crois que oui.

Et elle se recoucha, s'adonnant avec plaisir à un nouvel épisode de volupté. Une heure plus tard, ils prirent un bain ensemble et ce n'est qu'à 19h qu'elle appela Cooper.

- Agent Keen. Tout va bien ?

- Très bien, monsieur. Red m'a appelé tout à l'heure.

- Ah ! Alors il vous a dit qu'on soupçonnait Steven Calaway.

- Oui. Il se ferait appeler Caïn ?

- C'est ce que nous pensons, oui. Est-ce que ce nom vous rappelle quelqu'un ?

- Il faudra que je vois sa photo pour que ma mémoire s'active. J'ai fait ce stage il y a plus de 10 ans, monsieur.

- Je sais bien. Pour la photo, je vous l'envoie sur votre portable.

- Merci.

- Dites, cela ne me regarde pas, mais vous semblez occupée, non ?

Elle rit.

- L'agent Ressler et moi sommes en train de préparer une soupe de légumes faite maison, monsieur.

- Et ça se passe bien entre vous ? Je veux dire…

- Tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas. Ah, je viens de recevoir la photo. Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour fouiller dans ma mémoire. Autre chose à savoir ?

- A l'époque, il était interné à la demande de son frère, pour une sombre histoire d'héritage. Le frère avait prétendu que Steven avait tué leurs parents. Si cela peut vous aider.

- Et il n'a jamais fait parler de lui, dans l'hôpital ?

- Non, il était calme. Très calme. Trop calme. Toutefois, lors du procès, il a été jugé coupable du meurtre de ses parents et ils l'ont maintenu dans un autre hôpital psychiatrique que celui où vous aviez fait votre stage.

- Il y est resté longtemps ?

- 9 ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évade il y a six mois. Personne ne le surveillait car il avait su se faire oublier pendant toute la durée de son séjour. L'évasion lui fut ainsi facilitée.

- Et depuis 6 mois ?

- D'après Reddington, il aurait assassiné son frère – d'où son surnom – puis le Directeur de l'hôpital où il fut interné pendant 9 ans, un psychiatre qui avait témoigné lors de son procès, deux infirmières et, dernièrement, l'épouse d'Hassler qui avait été jurée lors du procès.

- Elle est décédée quand ?

- D'après le légiste, la semaine dernière. Il a remarqué qu'elle avait certainement du être menottée pendant une longue période.

- Et vous en avez appris plus sur Hassler ?

- Petit tueur à gages sans envergure qui, après plusieurs séjours en prison, avait rencontré son épouse et semblait avoir cessé toute activité criminelle.

- On peut donc logiquement en déduire que Calaway a enlevé l'épouse d'Hassler pour l'obliger, lui, à reprendre du service.

- C'est ce que nous pensons, oui.

- Merci pour ces précisions, monsieur. Je vais faire travailler ma mémoire pour retrouver un souvenir d'un patient taciturne qui aurait pu me marquer.

- C'est surtout vous qui l'avez marqué, Elisabeth. Il faut savoir pourquoi.

- Bien. Je vous rappelle si quelque chose me revient.

- Vous pouvez me passer Ressler avant de raccrocher ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Elle tendit le téléphone à Don et lui murmura :

- Le boss veut te parler.

Il s'éloigna avec le téléphone pendant qu'elle mettait tous les légumes qu'il avait minutieusement épluchés et découpés à cuire dans un mince filet d'huile d'olive. Quand ils furent légèrement dorés, elle rajouta 3 litres d'eau et laisser le tout mijoter en allant s'installer dans le salon.

De là, elle entendit la conversation entre Don et Cooper.

- Non, elle va très bien, je vous assure monsieur. Oui, nous en avons un peu parlé. Elle est détendue. Non, vraiment. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va mieux. Oui, naturellement, j'y veille. Je vous en prie, monsieur.

Il raccrocha.

- Cooper voulait savoir comment j'allais ?

- Exact.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu veillais sur moi de très très près ?

- Non mais je l'ai pensé très fort.

- Tu as raison, tu sais.

- A quel propos ?

- Je me sens mieux depuis que je suis ici.

- C'est la maison, l'air de la campagne ou moi ?

- Un peu de tout, j'imagine. Mais notre petite sieste a certainement eu des effets salvateurs.

- Et maintenant, je vais préparer le dîner. Que dirais-tu d'une grillade de bœuf à la cheminée ?

- Après la soupe ?

- Je dois reprendre des forces, moi !

- Oui, toi homme et avoir besoin nourriture pour combler femme !

- Femme affamée d'homme.

- Non. Femme aimer faire amour avec homme.

- Alors homme content mais homme avoir faim.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Don déboucha une bouteille de Margaux 2003.

- Dis, tu crois que Red va la facturer au bureau ?

- Il en serait bien capable ! Don, tu viens d'ouvrir une sacrée bouteille !

- Pourvu que cela ne soit pas une bouteille sacrée…

- Oh c'est drôle, ça.

- Désolé.

- Non, elle était pas mal.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et ils dégustèrent leur dîner en riant souvent, en se racontant des petites anecdotes sur leur passé ou se remémorant des choses moins amusantes. Et c'est là qu'Elisabeth eut un flash.

- Ca y est ! Ca me revient !

- Quoi donc ?

- Calaway…je me souviens d'un truc. Faut que je le dise à Cooper.

- Liz, tu as vu l'heure ?

- Et alors, tu crois qu'il dort ?

- Je ne sais pas s'il dort de temps en temps, cela dit.

- Voilà.

Elle prit son téléphone et rappela le chef.

- Pardon de vous appeler si tard, monsieur.

- Pas de souci, Elisabeth. Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ?

- Oui.

A suivre (encore)


	3. Chapter 3

- Je vous écoute.

- J'étais dans ma dernière semaine de stage et je devais surveiller les patients dans la salle commune. Je les connaissais tous plus ou moins de vue mais je n'avais jamais prêté attention à aucun d'eux. Ce jour-là, un homme d'une trentaine d'années m'approcha et me demanda comment je m'appelais puis si, quand il sortirait de là, il pouvait me revoir. Je lui avais gentiment mais fermement répondu qu'il en était hors de question. Je me souviens qu'il avait suffisamment insisté pour qu'un infirmier intervienne et le ramène dans sa chambre. Le même manège recommença le dernier jour de mon stage, quand je fus de nouveau de garde en salle commune.

- Et cet homme, c'était Calaway ?

- Je suis formelle, monsieur.

- Il aurait donc fait une petite fixette sur vous et une fois libre, aurait entrepris de se venger pour l'avoir repoussé ?

- S'il tue tous ceux et toutes celles qui l'ont un jour empêché d'avoir ce qu'il voulait, cela me parait logique, en effet. Cela colle au profil psychologique de Caïn.

- D'accord. Maintenant, nous avons le lien. Reste à retrouver ce malade. Merci de votre aide, Elisabeth.

- De rien. S'il en a après moi, autant que je sache pourquoi.

- Bon, maintenant, allez dormir. Et…c'est un ordre !

- Bien monsieur. Bonne nuit.

Elle fit ce que Cooper lui avait demandé et se mit au lit. Don la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Homme rassasié en forme ?

- Je vais te montrer !

Ils venaient à peine d'entamer un jeu de préliminaires que le téléphone de Liz sonna de nouveau.

- Laisse sonner, Liz ! Il laissera un message !

- Don…je dois répondre.

- Qui est-ce ?

Elle regarda le numéro.

- Red.

- Evidemment !

Il la laissa décrocher mais continua néanmoins à faire ce qu'il faisait.

- Lizzie, je viens d'avoir Harold.

- Ah…

- Vous dormiez ? Encore ?

- Non mais pas loin. Et vous m'appelez juste pour me dire que vous avez parlé avec Cooper ?

- Je voulais vous souhaiter bonne nuit.

Don venait de mettre sa bouche en un endroit particulier qui lui fit émettre un petit cri. Discret mais parfaitement audible. Comment dire à son amant qu'elle avait fermé les yeux en imaginant que ce n'était pas sa bouche qu'elle aurait voulu là mais celle de l'homme au téléphone dont la voix la troublait infiniment ?

- Vous allez bien, Lizzie ?

- Oui, oui.

- C'était quoi ce petit cri ?

- Rien de grave.

Elle repoussa la tête de Don et croisa ses jambes, le maintenant d'une main à une distance raisonnable de son corps.

- Alors bonne nuit.

- C'est ça, Red, bonne nuit à vous aussi.

- Lizzie ?

- Quoi ?

- Votre voix est bizarre ce soir. Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?

- Red…on se voit demain. Et je vais TRES bien.

- Bien. Je vous embrasse.

Et, comme toujours, il raccrocha. Hélas pour Don, cet appel avait calmé les ardeurs de sa partenaire que la dernière phrase de Red tracassait.

- Où en étions-nous ?

- Je suis désolée, Don mais…

- Ok. Liz, tu peux prétendre ce que tu veux mais tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire que Red ne te fait aucun effet.

- T'es chiant, Ressler !

- Regarde-moi et dis-moi que son appel, à l'instant, ne t'a rien fait. J'ai remarqué comme tu te raidissais quand tu entendais sa voix. Tu l'as fait cet après-midi et tu viens de le refaire.

- Don…laisse tomber.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Pourquoi veux-tu tellement le savoir ?

- Parce que j'ai l'impression que cela te mine à l'intérieur.

- Docteur Ressler, nouvellement promu psychologue !

- Ne sois pas méchante, Liz.

- Pardon. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de Red. On peut dormir, maintenant ?

- Si tu veux.

Il se tourna de son côté et elle du sien. Elle qui pensait qu'en couchant avec Don elle règlerait leur sort à ses fantasmes idiots, venait de comprendre qu'il n'en était rien ! Quelle erreur ! Au seul son de sa voix, tout lui revenait. La bouche de Red, les mains de Red, son odeur…elle allait devenir folle !

Elle finit cependant par s'endormir et rêva de Red et de Don, tous les deux nus, avec elle. De pire en pire ! Dans son sommeil, elle appela Red. Plusieurs fois. Si elle n'en eut pas conscience, Don l'entendit très bien. Ce qui le fit sourire. Il avait raison : Liz ressentait effectivement quelque chose pour Reddington et cela n'avait rien à voir avec un sentiment amical ou filial. Non, à sa façon de prononcer son nom, de gémir ensuite, c'était la femme désirant un homme qui s'exprimait. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, l'homme en question ressentait la même chose pour elle. Voilà qui allait devenir des plus intéressant à observer… !

Il se leva en premier, passa dans la salle de bain et alla préparer du café. Il venait de faire griller des toasts quand elle fit son apparition, seulement vêtue d'un tee-shirt.

- Bonjour.

- 'lut !

- Bien dormi ?

- Moui.

- Café ?

- Ouiiiiii !

- Toi, tu n'es pas du matin.

- Bof.

- Dis, tu ne voudrais pas t'habiller un peu plus ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Si Red débarquait maintenant…tu ne portes rien sous le tee-shirt, Liz.

- Et ça se voit ?

- Pas si tu restes bien droite.

- Ah…

Elle se servit un grand bol de café sans pour autant aller s'habiller. Et c'est justement le moment que choisit Red pour arriver !

- Bonjour les enfants !

- Reddington.

- 'jour, Red.

Liz était assise sur une chaise, les jambes plus ou moins croisées. C'est alors que Red vit ce que ne portait pas la jeune femme. Il regarda Liz, puis Don, puis de nouveau Liz.

- Je ne vous dérange pas, au moins ?

- Non, du tout, pourquoi ?

- Donald, cela vous arrive souvent de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec Lizzie qui ne porte en tout et pour tout qu'un tee-shirt qui ne cache rien ?

Elle s'empourpra.

- Pas la peine de rougir, Lizzie, j'ai tout vu. Mais ce que je me demande c'est si Donald l'a vu aussi. Ce qui m'amène naturellement à penser que vous deux, vous couchez ensemble.

Sur ces mots, elle se mit en colère.

- Et alors ? En quoi cela vous gêne ? Vous n'êtes pas mon père, pas mon mari, pas mon amant non plus. Je peux donc faire ce que je veux avec qui je veux sans vous rendre de comptes. N'est-ce pas ?

Don jugea préférable de les laisser s'expliquer tous les deux et tenta de s'éclipser discrètement.

- Pas bouger !

- Liz, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous laisse, Red et toi.

- Je te l'interdis. Si Red a des choses à dire, tu peux les entendre.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il hésita et resta prudemment sur le seuil de la porte, prêt à en sortir si besoin.

- Alors Red, des commentaires ?

- Calmez-vous, Lizzie. Vous avez raison, vous pouvez coucher avec qui vous voulez mais cela ne me plaît pas. Et ça, c'est mon droit.

- Pourquoi cela ne vous plait-il pas, monsieur Raymond Reddington ? Vous avez peur de perdre le contrôle sur moi ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de contrôle. Ni de rien de sordide.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Donald, vous pouvez nous laisser ?

Il venait d'ouvrir la porte.

- Si tu sors, tu es un homme mort, Ressler !

Il se ravisa.

Red soupira.

- Lizzie, allez vous habiller, s'il vous plait.

- A quoi bon ? Les deux hommes présents dans cette pièce ont déjà vu ce qu'il y avait à voir, non ?

- L'un est votre amant. L'autre pas.

- Et ?

- Lizzie…s'il vous plait.

Elle se leva, passa tout près de lui en prenant bien soin de le frôler au maximum et alla prendre une douche. Puis elle enfila un jean et un pull.

Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes avaient une petite conversation amicale.

- Je vous jure, Ressler, si jamais vous lui faites du mal…

- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Je l'aime bien, vous savez.

- Ca dure depuis combien de temps, vous deux ?

- Depuis hier.

- C'est sérieux ?

- Absolument pas. C'est juste comme ça. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose et moi aussi.

- De se sentir de nouveau femme et désirée, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Tom a fait un vrai carnage dans sa vie.

- Il n'est pas le seul. Avez-vous seulement idée de ce qu'elle vit depuis qu'elle vous connait ? Avez-vous seulement conscience des doutes et des troubles que vous semez dans son esprit ? Non, vous poursuivez un but sans vous préoccuper des dommages collatéraux.

- C'est faux. Je sais que tout ça la perturbe mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde.

- Et pas comme un père ou un ami.

- Donald, vous pouvez être des tas de choses et un bon agent aussi mais n'essayez pas la psychologie.

- Pourtant, vous la regardez comme un homme regarde une femme, et je sais que vous la désirez.

- Je connais peu d'hommes qui ne la désireraient pas, surtout après l'avoir vue nue.

- Faites-en ce que vous voulez mais je crois que vous ne la laissez pas insensible.

- Elle est juste troublée.

- C'est certain vu qu'elle murmure votre nom en dormant !

- Sans doute un cauchemar.

- Sans doute, oui…

Et il se mit à rire.

- Rien à signaler, sinon ?

- Depuis hier soir, non. Et vous, vous avez pu localiser Caïn ?

- Pas encore mais le FBI et mes amis s'en occupent.

- Ca en fait du monde pour un seul homme !

Red reçut un appel alors qu'Elisabeth revenait.

- Red. Oui, d'accord. C'est noté. Merci.

Il raccrocha.

- C'était Dembe.

- Du nouveau ?

- Pas concernant Caïn, non. Lizzie, on peut se parler seul à seule un instant ? C'est important.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, haussa les épaules et fit signe à Don de les laisser. Il sortit.

- Alors…

- Ecoutez, Lizzie, c'est à propos de Tom.

- Je vous écoute. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Il a quitté le pays un peu précipitamment hier soir.

- Il est parti où ?

- Un aller simple pour l'Australie.

- J'ose vous demander comment vous savez cela ou je devine toute seule ?

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de le faire surveiller, depuis…

- Je vois. Et donc, hier, pour vous assurer qu'il n'était pour rien dans la fusillade, j'imagine que vous avez usé de tous vos talents diplomatiques afin de le convaincre que partir très loin sans jamais revenir était une option des plus séduisantes.

- C'est un peu ça, oui.

- Bon, c'est ça de fait. Un souci de moins pour l'avenir. Dommage, car j'aurais bien aimé le faire souffrir un peu avant que vous ne l'expédiez chez les kangourous. Au fait, il est parti en un seul morceau et pas dans une caisse en soute, hein ?

- Il est parmi les voyageurs et il ne lui manque quasiment rien. Rien de vital en tout cas.

- A votre place, je l'aurais volontiers sexuellement handicapé.

- Eh bien, il aura du mal à satisfaire une femme avant au moins une bonne cinquantaine d'années !

- Red, parfois, je me dis que vous êtes un méchant monsieur mais je vous j'adore ! Merci !

Elle ne se retint plus et alla planter un gros bisou sonore sur sa joue.

- C'est tout ce que je mérite ?

- Vous m'avez mise en colère tout à l'heure.

- Et je suis puni ?

- Vous voulez quoi de plus ?

- Ah Lizzie…ça…je vous le dirai bientôt.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de semer plus de trouble dans votre esprit qu'il n'y en a déjà. Faites-moi confiance.

- Quand, Red ? Quand me direz-vous enfin ce que je mérite de savoir, ce que vous voulez de moi, et pourquoi vous tenez tant à moi ?

Il réfléchit et décida que, si Ressler avait vu juste, il devait lui donner un peu de vérité. Au moins lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

- On boucle Caïn et on se fait un petit week-end tous les deux, ça vous va ?

- Où ça ? Ici ?

- Non, pas ici. Ici, vous avez couché avec Donald.

- Jaloux ?

- Oui. Alors, le week-end, juste vous et moi, c'est d'accord ?

- Pas de Dembe, personne ?

- Non, vous, moi et c'est tout.

- D'accord.

- Bien. Je vous promets qu'il ne vous arrivera rien de mal, Lizzie.

- Je sais.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Red, vous savez que lorsque vous m'embrassez sur le front comme ça, vous agissez vraiment comme un père avec son enfant ?

- Désolé. Pourtant, je vous assure que je ne vous vois pas du tout de la sorte.

- Ah…

- Bon, je vais écourter mon passage ici car je ne veux pas me mettre entre Donald et vous.

- Red, lui et moi, c'est juste…

- Sexuel ?

- Oui.

- Je sais, Lizzie. Toutefois, vous imaginer tous les deux…brrrr…

Elle lui tapota la main.

- Allons, allons, chassez ces images de votre tête et imaginez…ce que vous voulez à la place.

- J'ai une petite idée. Mais je m'en vais quand même.

- Je ne vous connaissais pas ce petit côté possessif. Intéressant.

- Nous en reparlerons très vite.

Il était sur le point de s'en aller quand elle courut vers lui et l'enlaça. Alors il mit ses bras autour d'elle et la serra fort contre lui.

Il s'en alla comme il était venu, laissant cependant Elisabeth plus rêveuse qu'avant. Elle avait hâte que l'affaire Caïn se termine afin de passer un week-end entier avec Red. Elle avait remarqué que son attitude avait changé depuis quelques jours et plus encore depuis qu'elle était revenue de sa douche. Elle s'allongea à moitié sur le canapé et resta là, les yeux fermés, jusqu'à ce que Don revienne.

- Red est parti ?

- Oui. Où étais-tu ?

- Je suis allé faire un footing dans les bois. Ca s'est bien passé entre vous deux ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

- Vous avez parlé de quoi, tous les deux, pendant que j'étais sous la douche ?

- De toi, essentiellement. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il allait me mettre son poing dans la figure alors je l'ai aussitôt rassuré sur la nature exacte de notre relation.

- Il est assez possessif.

- Non, tu crois ? J'avais raison sur un point : il n'a aucun sentiment paternel à ton égard.

- C'est…

- Troublant ? Excitant ?

- Troublant.

- Il te trouble, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi penser. Ca m'agace.

- Mais tu rêves de lui, la nuit.

- Quoi ?

- Liz, tu l'as appelé dans ton sommeil et juste après, tu gémissais. Comme une femme en plein orgasme.

- Non, tu dois te tromper !

- Je t'assure que non ! Ecoute, Red est un homme qui plait aux femmes, tu l'as dit toi-même. Même si cela me dépasse, c'est un fait. Et que tu ne déroges pas à la règle n'est pas étonnant.

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Don.

- J'espère que je n'ai pas rajouté à ton trouble.

- Non, non, au contraire. Tu m'as fait un bien immense. Cela dit…

- Nous mettons un terme à notre courte et intense aventure.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Nullement. Liz, je t'aime beaucoup mais nous deux, même si, sur le plan sexuel, cela fonctionne bien, nous sommes avant tout des collègues et peut-être des amis.

- J'aime bien l'idée d'amis.

- Et si tu as un jour besoin d'un ami dans ton lit, tu sais où me trouver.

- Cela ne te dérange pas que je me serve de toi comme objet sexuel ?

- J'en ai autant à ton service, Liz ! Cette relation marche dans les deux sens.

- Pas faux.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Je me sens inutile pendant que tout le monde traque Caïn.

- Moi aussi. Par contre, si tu veux te rendre utile, tu peux allumer la cheminée ?

- Je m'en occupe. Tu vas faire quoi, pendant ce temps ?

- Regarder les infos.

Et la journée passa. Lentement. Après déjeuner, ils allèrent marcher dans les bois, jouèrent au poker, regardèrent un programme débile à la télévision et préparèrent une pizza.

Vers 21h, Liz faisait la vaisselle quand le téléphone de Don sonna. Il répondit aussitôt en coupant le son de la télévision.

- Ressler. Oui monsieur. Très bien, je le lui dis. Je fais le nécessaire, oui.

Il raccrocha.

- C'était Cooper. Caïn a été repéré à Gettysburg.

- C'est à combien d'ici ?

- A peine 2 miles. Je vais fermer tout et brancher l'alarme.

- Y'a une alarme ?

- Oui mais hélas, elle ne couvre que la maison et un périmètre assez restreint autour de celle-ci.

- Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas nous retrouver, ici.

- Rien ne dit qu'il l'a fait ou le fera. Si personne au FBI n'a jamais pu trouver Reddington dans cette maison c'est qu'il y a une raison. De plus, je doute que Caïn ait toute la logistique nécessaire pour ça.

- Il a pourtant su retrouver tous ceux qu'il a tués. Et moi.

- Toi, tu as fait la Une des journaux, Liz. Facile. Ce type est fou mais pas idiot.

- Red est prévenu ?

Il sourit.

- C'est même lui qui a alerté Cooper. Il arrive.

- Oh.

- Il va prendre ma place et je vais aller aider les autres à mettre la main sur Caïn.

- Don, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- C'est un ordre du patron, Liz. Et je suis sûr que Reddington te protégera encore mieux que moi.

- Je me sentais pourtant en sécurité avec toi.

- Et pas avec lui ?

- C'est différent.

- Je veux bien te croire. Bon, je vais fermer tous les volets.

- Et je fais quoi, moi ? Je prends un bouquin en attendant que tout se termine ?

- Non, tu surveilles l'arrière. Et n'allume pas la lumière !

- Dis-donc, Donald Ressler, tu ne me prendrais pas pour une débutante, des fois ?

- Jamais.

Il sortit, arme au poing et ferma vite les volets de devant la maison ainsi que le latéral qui donnait sur la cuisine.

Liz, quant à elle, surveillait depuis sa chambre le moindre mouvement suspect qui ne soit pas Don. Elle le vit justement arriver et il ferma son volet puis celui de l'autre chambre. Elle regagna alors le salon et il revint à son tour.

Ils venaient de s'asseoir tous les deux sur le canapé, tous leurs sens aux aguets quand ils entendirent un moteur.

- Soit c'est Reddington soit c'est Caïn.

- La maison est fermée et l'alarme est mise, Don. Si c'est Red, il a le code mais pour entrer, il fait comment ?

- Il fait toc toc toc.

- Don…

- On a un code, Liz. Il doit donner 3 coups secs, arrêter une seconde, 2 autres coups, attendre une autre seconde et enfin 4 derniers coups.

- Vous êtes des génies, les gars !

Ils attendirent sans bruit. L'alarme se désactiva. Bonne chose. Puis on frappa 3 fois, silence, 2 fois, silence et enfin les 4 derniers coups salvateurs. Don se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir et Red apparut.


	4. Chapter 4

- Dembe vous attend dans ma voiture, Donald. Et des agents sont cachés un peu partout dans les bois alentours. Le QG est à Gettysburg où vous retrouverez Harold.

- Je vous laisse donc Liz. Inutile de vous dire d'en prendre soin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Inutile, en effet.

Don déposa un baiser léger sur la joue de Liz.

- Sois prudent !

- Toi aussi.

Et il partit. Red referma la porte, enclencha l'alarme et rejoignit Elisabeth qui s'était assise sur le canapé. Il s'installa tout près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y blottit avec ravissement.

- Tout va bien se passer, Lizzie, je vous le promets.

- Pour Don ?

- Il compte beaucoup pour vous ?

- Nous sommes amis, Red.

- Et amants.

- Plus maintenant. D'un commun accord, nous avons mis un terme à ce moment d'égarement.

- Mais qui vous a fait du bien.

- Oui. J'avais besoin de ça. Comment vous expliquer ?

- Pas besoin de le faire, je comprends. Tom a payé pour ça, vous pouvez me croire !

- Et qui va payer pour vous, Red ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour le trouble que vous disséminez en moi. Depuis quelques temps, cela a pris de l'ampleur et je ne sais vraiment plus que penser de vous, de moi, de tout ça.

Il resserra son étreinte et consentit pour la première fois à lui livrer un peu de la vérité sur ce qui l'avait emmené à la vouloir elle et personne d'autre.

- Lizzie, la première fois que je vous ai vue, c'était sur une photo que votre père avait sur lui. Vous deviez avoir dans les 25 ans et vous étiez belle à se faire damner tous les hommes.

- J'ignorais que vous étiez en relation avec mon père à l'époque.

- On se voyait peu mais une fois par an, on se retrouvait pour parler de nos vies passées, de nos vies actuelles, de vous. Il était si fier de vous…Et plus il me parlait de vous et plus j'avais envie de vous connaître. J'avais beau me raisonner et me dire que j'avais l'âge de votre père, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir votre image de la tête.

- Vous êtes plus jeune que lui.

- Nous avions 9 ans d'écart, oui mais, quand même, j'ai 53 ans.

- Et moi 31. Où est le problème, Red ?

- Il n'y en a pas. Pas celui-là du moins. La seule chose importante à savoir c'est que j'ai passé ces dernières années à chercher un moyen de vous rencontrer. Or ma situation était compliquée.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Alors j'ai décidé de redevenir le brave type que j'étais.

- Je suis convaincue que l'êtes resté. Au fond de vous.

- Je commets parfois des atrocités, Lizzie. Des choses que les êtres humains normaux ne font pas.

- Je sais tout cela. Red, que ressentez-vous pour moi ?

- Du respect, de l'admiration, du…

- Désir ?

- Oui et vous le savez.

- Depuis ce matin, oui.

- Ce matin…mon Dieu ! Si j'avais été cardiaque, j'y serais resté !

- Cela aurait fait tâche sur votre CV. Le grand Raymond Reddington meurt d'une crise cardiaque.

- Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment où je me suis aperçu que vous ne portiez rien sous votre tee-shirt. Hélas, j'ai très vite compris que Donald et vous…c'était logique.

- Je vais vous faire une promesse : pendant ce week-end que nous allons passer ensemble, je prendrai tous les matins mon petit-déjeuner vêtue seulement d'un tee-shirt.

- Même sans, je ne suis pas contre.

Elle le regarda. Elle avait envie de lui. Là, de suite. Elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse, pour tester…il la laissa faire. Elle remonta lentement pour atteindre finalement l'endroit où son désir pour elle se manifestait. Elle releva alors la tête et lut dans ses yeux un désir identique au sien. Il prit son menton dans sa main et, tout doucement, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Sans s'attarder. Un effleurement. Un avant-goût.

- Red…

- Lizzie, j'ai beau vous désirer comme un fou, nous ne pouvons pas faire l'amour ici, pas ce soir, pas maintenant. Par contre, s'ils capturent Caïn rapidement, je vous emmène juste après.

- Et vous m'emmenez où ?

- Sur une île. Totalement déserte.

- C'est sans doute un détail mais vous vous rappelez que j'ai un emploi ?

- Déjà vu ça avec Harold. Il voulait vous accorder des congés, de toute façon.

- Ce qu'il y a de bien avec vous c'est que vous prenez toujours toutes les décisions à la place des autres.

- Cela vous ennuie ?

- Pas pour cette fois, non. Evidemment que non. Mais vous le faites souvent et cela a le don de m'horripiler, surtout quand vous ne vous donnez pas la peine de m'expliquer.

- Je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer. Pas encore. Ca viendra.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas le seul en cause, Lizzie. Vous comprendrez un jour. Soyez juste patiente et faites-moi confiance.

- Et mon père ? Mon vrai père, j'entends, il vit toujours ?

- Oui.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Oui.

- Je le connais ?

- Non. J'espère que vous le rencontrerez un jour pour voir au moins quel genre d'homme il est.

- Comment ça ?

- N'idéalisez pas, Lizzie. Votre père, le seul qui aie jamais valu la peine et le droit de s'appeler papa c'est celui que vous venez de perdre, mon ami. L'autre…c'est juste un géniteur.

- J'ai comme l'impression que vous ne l'aimez pas.

- Doux euphémisme. Quand vous saurez pourquoi, soyez sympa, ne m'en veuillez pas.

- Red, vous recommencez !

- Lizzie, regarde-moi.

Elle obéit, surprise par ce tutoiement soudain.

- Je te jure, ma Lizzie, que quoi qu'il advienne ce soir, demain ou à l'avenir, jamais je ne te mentirai de mon plein gré. Si je le fais, c'est pour ton bien et pour protéger d'autres personnes. Est-ce plus clair ainsi ?

- Oui. Merci.

Elle se sentit alors plus légère. Tellement légère qu'elle n'hésita pas et posa sa bouche sur celle de Red. Ce qui commença par un baiser léger, presqu'anodin, se transforma peu à peu. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et passa sa langue sur la bouche encore close d'Elisabeth. Elle répondit aussitôt à l'invitation et goûta pour la première fois à Red. Ainsi qu'elle en avait maintes fois rêvé, il embrassait divinement bien. C'était très doux, très ferme et totalement sensuel, avec ce qu'il fallait de retenue pour ne pas laisser exploser une passion qu'elle devinait malgré tout. Ils se caressaient mutuellement sagement mais sans glisser sur des zones trop sensibles. Ils avaient tout leur temps.

Ils se séparèrent.

- Il faut vraiment qu'ils coincent Caïn rapidement !

- Tu es pressé, Red ?

- Très ! Pas toi ?

- Si. Une île déserte m'attend. Alors, tu penses…

- Dis donc, je pense à quelque chose que m'a dit Donald ce matin.

- Quoi donc ?

- Il parait que tu murmures mon nom en gémissant, quand tu dors ?

- Je te l'ai dit : depuis quelques temps, tu me troubles beaucoup. Et forcément, la nuit…

- Tu fantasmes.

- C'est ça.

- Tu pourrais être déçue.

- C'est le risque à courir.

- Tu es sûre que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Lizzie ?

- Aussi sûre que du fait que si les femmes te courent après ce n'est pas seulement pour ton argent.

- Oh, ça, certaines sont pourtant là pour ça !

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Dis toujours.

- Quand tu étais marié, as-tu déjà trompé ta femme ?

- Jamais avant qu'elle ne le fasse elle-même. Et, devinant la raison cachée de ta question, ma réponse est : j'ai mis plus de 5 ans avant de pouvoir te rencontrer et une année de plus pour en arriver là où nous en sommes ce soir, alors, ma belle Lizzie, non, je ne te tromperai pas. Je n'ai pas fait tout ça juste pour te mettre dans mon lit.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

- Parce que tu es la personne qui compte le plus dans ma vie.

- C'est réciproque, tu sais.

- Même quand je t'énerve ?

- Même.

- Même quand tu aimerais me savoir à l'autre bout du monde ?

- Quand tu t'en vas, tu me manques. Et ça, ça m'énerve encore plus !

Il se mit à rire.

- J'aimerais avoir 15 ans de moins, tu sais.

- On ne peut pas tout avoir, Red.

- Je t'ai, c'est déjà ça.

- Exact. Alors profite de ta chance.

- J'y compte bien !

Il l'embrassa de nouveau. En elle-même elle pensait qu'elle pourrait bien avoir envie de ses baisers jusqu'à sa mort. Ils étaient parfaits, techniquement et stratégiquement. Savoureux. Délicieux.

Ils furent interrompus par…le bruit d'un hélicoptère.

- Ah voilà la cavalerie.

- Tu crois que c'est bon signe ?

- Bien sûr que ça l'est. Harold ne devait venir ici que lorsque Caïn serait mis hors d'état de nuire. Et seulement à ce moment-là.

- Super ! Je pars faire ma valise ! Enfin, mon sac.

Red alla ouvrir la porte après avoir éteint l'alarme. Harold lui expliqua que Caïn s'était fait prendre alors qu'il dînait au restaurant et qu'il avait demandé où il pouvait trouver une maison calme, à l'écart de tout car il prétendait vouloir acheter un bien dans la région. Le restaurant étant sous surveillance, le serveur alerta un agent du FBI qui prévint à son tour Cooper et l'assaut fut donné dans un temps record, et sans effusion de sang…pour une fois ! Caïn allait retourner dans un hôpital psychiatrique d'où il ne pourrait pas s'échapper. Isolement complet pendant toute la durée de sa détention, du moins jusqu'au procès. Après, c'était soit la camisole à vie, soit la peine capitale, 5 des 6 meurtres qu'il venait de commettre l'ayant été dans des Etats où la peine de mort était appliquée. Pas régulièrement mais de temps en temps et notamment pour les tueurs en série. Cela dit, il serait reconnu fou…Alors…

Quand Harold Cooper vit Elisabeth revenir avec son sac de voyage sous le bras, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Pressée de partir, agent Keen ?

- C'est-à-dire…monsieur…

- Je vous taquinais, Elisabeth. Red m'a dit qu'il vous kidnappait pour quelques jours. Vous aviez besoin de vacances alors ça tombe bien.

- Oui, même si les vacances, avec Red…j'ai toujours un peu peur.

- Lizzie…une île, des palmiers, l'océan, une cabane et moi, de quoi avez-vous peur ?

- Des pirates, Red, des pirates !

- Je les ai payés pour qu'ils aillent jouer ailleurs !

- Cela ne me surprendrait même pas ! On attend quoi pour partir ?

- Que Donald revienne avec Dembe et la voiture. Nous partons vous et moi en hélicoptère et Harold repart avec ces messieurs.

- Ahhhh !

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais repartir à Washington à pieds, Elisabeth, si ?

- Euh, non, monsieur, bien sûr que non.

Riant de plus en plus de la voir aussi gênée, il se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Red et elle. Bon, il pensait cela depuis le début mais là, autant lui n'avait pas changé d'attitude, autant elle…elle ressemblait à une adolescente prête à faire le mur avec son petit ami. Cette idée lui parut amusante et certainement proche de la réalité.

Quand Don arriva, il vit le sac d'Elisabeth. Il demanda à lui parler en privé. Elle le suivit donc dans la chambre qu'il n'avait pas occupée et ils discutèrent pendant qu'il préparait ses affaires.

- Ca c'est bien passé avec Reddington ?

- Très bien, oui.

- A ce point ?

- Oui. Nous partons en hélico dans quelques minutes.

- Vous allez où ?

- Sur une île déserte, quelque part, je ne sais où. Juste lui et moi.

- Vous avez parlé ?

- Oui, beaucoup. Et tout va bien. Je t'assure.

- Tu y vois plus clair alors ?

- Tout à fait. Et je devrais te tirer les oreilles.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as raconté à Red que je fantasmais sur lui en dormant.

- Bah quoi ? C'est la vérité, non ? Et est-ce que cela vous a aidé, tous les deux ?

- Nous n'en avions plus besoin mais…merci quand même pour l'intention.

- Tu pars combien de temps ?

- Aucune idée. 2 jours au moins…sans doute plus. Tu vois ça avec Cooper.

- Ok. Amuse-toi bien, Liz et profite ! Découvre le plaisir pur d'avoir un homme à tes pieds !

- Et dire que je croyais en avoir au moins 2 !

- Allons, Liz, pas Cooper !

C'est en riant qu'ils regagnèrent le salon et se dirent au revoir. Red et elle partirent en dernier, une fois la maison fermée et l'alarme remise. En montant dans l'hélicoptère, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la petite maison.

- Cette maison, je vais devoir la revendre maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle ne pourra jamais plus me servir de planque.

- Ah oui, très juste.

- Prête à passer quelques jours seule avec moi ?

- Impatiente, oui.

Quelques heures plus tard, après un tour en hélicoptère, un autre en hydravion et un dernier en bateau, on les déposa au petit matin sur une plage de sable fin et presque blanc. Typique des plages des caraïbes.

On devinait à peine, derrière des palmiers, la « cabane » dont Red avait parlé. En fait de cabane, il s'agissait d'une vraie maison, avec un vrai toit, de vrais murs, 6 chambres dont 2 suites, un vaste salon etc…

- Sympa la petite cabane !

- Elle te plait ?

- Un peu petite mais ça ira.

- Si elle te plait, je l'achète. Je suis sérieux, Lizzie.

- A qui appartient-elle ?

- Un ami qui a récemment connu quelques ennuis. Il me la prête quand il s'absente.

- Oh…et il sera absent combien de temps ?

- Ben…d'après la police, cette fois, il pourrait bien ne pas revenir avant plusieurs années.

- Je n'aurais pas du poser la question. Je le savais. C'est quoi, un trafiquant de drogue ?

- Non, du tout. Il est banquier.

- L'île où nous sommes fait partie des Iles Vierges Britanniques ? C'est ça ?

- C'est ça. Tu comprends maintenant ?

- Mieux, beaucoup mieux.

- Tu veux aller piquer une tête avant d'aller te coucher ?

- Non, je préférerais un bon café et une douche.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres. Viens, suis-moi à l'intérieur.

Elle le suivit. Il prépara deux expressos et lui montra la salle de bain attenante à la suite qu'ils occuperaient. Il y déposa leurs sacs de voyage et il repartit dans la cuisine, la laissant prendre sa douche seule.

Elle revint 10 minutes plus tard, seulement recouverte…d'un tee-shirt.

- Chose promise…

- Il me semblait avoir aussi dit que sans rien me convenait également.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Chaque chose en son temps, cher monsieur.

- Tu vas me rendre fou, tu sais ? Je vais prendre ma douche pour me calmer un peu. Ne mets aucun autre vêtement sur toi en mon absence.

Elle rit et dégusta son café. Quand il la rejoignit, en peignoir, il avait l'air sombre et grave.

Elle s'en inquiéta.

- Red, que se passe-t-il ?

- Lizzie, tu peux venir contre moi, s'il te plait ?

Elle obtempéra aussitôt, il la prit dans ses bras et l'entraîna avec lui dans leur chambre. Là, il l'allongea sur le lit et l'embrassa. Avec toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Sa main remonta le long de sa jambe et il la laissa reposer sur le haut de sa cuisse avant de la regarder dans les yeux, de prendre une longue aspiration et de lui dire ENFIN la vérité.

- Maintenant que nous en sommes là, Lizzie, la vérité que tu demandes tant à connaître sur tes parents, sur l'incendie, sur moi, je vais te la révéler.

- Mais je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas ?

- Je n'en ai pas le droit mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Tu vas vite comprendre. Je préfère t'en parler avant que tu tires les mauvaises conclusions.

- Je t'écoute. Mais tu me fais un peu peur, là.

- Il ne faut pas, ma Lizzie. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi parce que je t'aime bien plus que tu ne l'imagines. Je t'aime, Liz. Infiniment. De tout mon cœur. De toute mon âme.

- D'accord.

- Bien. Je connaissais tes parents. Ta mère était une amie de ma fiancée de l'époque. J'avais 25 ans et je venais de trouver un boulot au FBI. Ton père, lui, je ne l'aimais pas. Il était brutal et je savais par ma copine qu'il battait souvent ta mère. J'avais plusieurs fois proposé de faire quelque chose car après tout, je bossais au FBI. Mais ta mère refusait. Elle avait peur de lui. Un jour, peu avant Noël, il avait du frapper trop fort et elle m'appela au bureau. Hélas, le temps que j'arrive, il avait frappé encore plus fort et mis le feu à la maison, sans se soucier de toi. Quand je suis arrivé devant la maison, j'ai entendu tes cris et je n'ai pas réfléchi, pas attendu les pompiers, je suis entré dans le brasier.

- C'est toi qui m'as sauvé ?

- Oui.

Il enleva son peignoir, se retrouvant totalement nu devant elle, et lui montra son dos.

- Mon Dieu, Red…

- Je suis resté à l'hôpital pendant plusieurs semaines. Pendant ce temps, tu étais placée dans un foyer d'accueil en attendant que quelqu'un veuille t'adopter.

- Je me souviens vaguement de l'incendie, tu sais. Mais l'homme qui m'a sortie de là n'a jamais eu de visage. En moi, j'espérais que c'était mon père.

- Ton père a pris la fuite et on a perdu sa trace pendant 27 ans. Toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais cessé de le rechercher et quand je l'ai retrouvé, je l'ai placé d'emblée tout en haut de la liste noire que je vous ai donné.

- Et qui a décidé pour mon adoption ?

- Quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital, j'ai appelé mon vieil ami et c'est lui qui a fait les démarches. Je ne t'ai pas revue jusqu'à cette photo de toi…où tu avais beaucoup changé.

- Tu ne prenais pas de mes nouvelles ?

- Si, régulièrement. Mais par téléphone. Et tu sais, ton père et les nouvelles technologies…

- Alors, tout ce temps, tu savais.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non. Mais j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt. Après tout, tu as été mon sauveur, pas mon bourreau. Contrairement d'ailleurs à ce que Tom voulait que je crois.

- Ton père est devenu un homme riche et puissant, Lizzie. Aujourd'hui, je le soupçonne de vouloir éliminer toute mon entreprise et d'avoir également employé Tom. Depuis quelques temps, je suis la victime de plusieurs échecs commerciaux et des relations de travail que je pensais fidèles me trahissent. Or Berlin n'y est pour rien. Lui, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. On a réglé ça tous les deux en gentlemen quand je lui ai prouvé que je n'avais pas tué sa fille. Il m'a avoué qu'un homme le lui avait pourtant affirmé. De fil en aiguille, j'en ai conclu qu'un seul homme pouvait me vouer une telle haine.

- Mon père.

- Oui.

- Qui d'autre est impliqué ?

- Tu veux dire dans la chasse à l'homme que je mène ? Des tas de gens n'aimeraient pas que ton père réapparaisse, tu sais.

- Il faisait quoi comme métier ?

- Top secret. Même pour toi. Et c'est mieux que tu l'ignores pour l'instant.

- Je vois. Cette zone d'ombre devra le rester.

- Tu comprends ?

- Je crois que oui. Red…ton dos…

- J'ai connu des femmes qui me demandaient de rester habillé quand je leur faisais l'amour.

- Pas moi, Red.

Pour le lui prouver, elle passa sa main sur les chairs abîmées et déposa plusieurs baisers là où les cicatrices étaient les plus profondes.

Rassuré, il souleva alors le tee-shirt d'Elisabeth et découvrit ses seins ainsi que l'intégralité de son corps. Il le fit passer au-dessus de sa tête, sans la quitter des yeux et l'embrassa. Encore et encore. Toujours plus. Leurs corps se frôlaient, se joignaient, se caressaient, leurs mains dansaient sur leurs peaux et dans un souffle, elle lui dit :

- Je t'aime Red. Je t'aime.

Il entra en elle comme on entre au port. Il était chez lui. Et elle venait de trouver son passé et son avenir avec cet homme qui l'avait sauvé des flammes, d'un mari fantôme et de ses propres peurs.

FIN


End file.
